howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Annabraley/saving hiccup: part 7
hello everyone again! here is the 7th part! hiccups pov: astrid told me that when shira and astrid were younger, shira was abnished from berk for trying to tame dragons. shira was only 2 when she was wondering the forest, lost during a hunt, when a deadly nadder found her and started to care for her. the dragon had lost her baby, she later found out, and wanted another one. but the dragon was smart and dropped shira off in the middle of the village during a drgaon attack and was found again by her family. she kept in touch with the dragon, though, and soon shira was caught. she was sent away. her or her nadder her never to be seen again, until now. "hiccup!" my mother had come into the room. "what's wrong?" i asked. "we are under attack." she said. astrid and i ran outside, and i got onto toothless and shot into the sky to see who we were facing. there were a dozen ships. not that many compared to other fights i had been in. they must have been your average dragon hunters. toothless growled and i saw what, or who, he was looking at. "wait a second, bud." it was shira. she was riding a deadly nadder. her deadly nadder. she had no saddle, and her armor was made from fallen deadly nadder scales and her helmet had some of her spines on it. she shot up into the air heading towards berk. "come on bud, let's go meet shira again." i said, toothles growled in protest but went down anyway. astrids pov: it's shira. i knew it was her attacking from the start. i didnt know how i knew but i did. i wen to stormfly and got onto the saddle. but we didnt fly into battle. "steady girl. we need to find a place to hide." i said to stormfly. we shot up into the air avoiding rocks being catapulted from the ships and we landed near the edge of the island. waiting. then i saw her. she had a green deadly nadder, and she wore deadly nadder armor, matching her dragon. i growled in frustration. how dare she leave without a word! she didnt even come back when she knew that berk was a place where everyone rode dragons! despite all my anger we stayed hidden, waiting fro the perfect moment to attack. i then saw hiccup meet her in the air, i could tell hiccup was trying to talk to her. the perfect moment to strike. "now stormfly!" i said. we launched into the air to get shira by surprise. and we did. stormfly grabbed her right off her dragon, and the nadder, confused luanched it's spines at us. we barrel rolled and dodged them, shira roaring in protest. "deathclaw follow! no attacking!" i heard shira say below me. deathclaw must have been her dragon's name because it stopped attacking and followed us to berk. then i relaized that all the ships had been bruned down and were sinking. "good riddance" i thought. thanks for reading! i hope this was good! the next part is coming soon! tell me if i should change shira's dragon's name. i stink at dragon names so i just wrote down what first popped up. wel, thanks again for reading! read the next one! Category:Blog posts